


What Do You Think They're Talking About

by adafrog



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog





	What Do You Think They're Talking About

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"I don't know. They don't look like they're about to kill each other, so I don't think it's how he's going to throw her in the brig. Again."

"He's looking at her funny."

"Funny how?" Lee starts to look nervous.

"Not sure, just...funny." Starbuck smiles as he starts to look more freaked out.

"No, look, they're just making up." He looks somewhat relieved, but still suspicious. Buck is good at reading people sometimes.

"How do you know what they're saying? You learned to read lips while I was working my butt off on Caprica?"

Ignores her comment. "No, they've just shaken hands. Besides, that would be the first thing they'd need to talk about, anyway."

In fake president voice, "Why Bill, may I call you Bill, I am so glad to see you here. We've had Apollo and Starbuck to protect us, but I feel so much safer with you close to me." She giggles coyly.

Lee looks about to throw up, or maybe just pass out. "No."

"That's not what he said." She grins evilly.

"Yes it is." He rolls his eyes, tries to look elsewhere.

"No, he talked longer than that." She looks at him pointedly, and pokes him in the ribs.

Lee actually starts to grin, but is trying not to. "Yes, Roslin you may call me any time, er, any thing you wish."

"Wonderful. So what do you propose we do now?" Starbuck pauses, winks at Lee. "To find the tomb. Sharon's been leading us-"

"No, don't speak of her now."

"I'm sorry, Bill." She acts, patting his hand. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"No apologies necessary." Lee looks deep into her eyes.

"We will need everyone for now. But when we get to the tomb itself..." Starbuck leers suggestively.

Lee almost looks sick. "We should....ah....go in....um..." He looks in her eyes again. "We should go in alone."

Suddenly both Adama and Roslin look toward Lee and Kara's shelter. They quickly look up at the tree canopy, molding their faces as innocently as possible. Once the threat is gone, they make eye contact, and start giggling quietly.


End file.
